User blog:NoDiceForThisNameUserToBeTaken/Get BackerS ending theories
Get BackerS theories for the last quarter!! I've already written this on Get BackerS Community, Yes, I'm "GEN2GB" not a stealer. Hey, I've recently finished reading Get BAckers manga, and a couple of ideas popped into my mind, so HUGEMOUNGOUS SPOILERS AHEAD DISCLAIMER: I’M NOT TRYING TO ATTACK GET BACKERS, IT’S MY FAVOURITE MANGA AND ALL TIME FICTION PRODUCT, I WAS JUST LEFT HIGH ON NIGHT WHITH MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS._: ) I have some doubts with certain points from the end of GB, that totally blown up my expectations, never seen such a big builded and connected story. (so I made my own theories, I'm open to modify them or even change it, feel free to contact me on my tumblr: https://we-are-only-the-thought-of-being.tumblr.com/ ) This article also uses it own coined vocabolary: - Get Backers world: Refered as “GB world”, “Ura-Shinjuku” and “Fortress Dimension - The other world: Refered as “Babylon City” (how not), “Shinjuku”, “Babylon” and “Babylon Dimension” (I didn't like to call it "real" as people of Fortress Dimension are alive or at least are nearer to human life than they are to our conception of programs, and I myself believe as you can start to percieve, it's a dimension/universe, not a simulation, also that's why it also has it own laws and Time-spatial dimensions). - When refered as Brain Trust or BT without adjectives we’re talking about the ones that seek the First Future, the scientist side. THE LIMITLESS FORTRESS AND THE TIMELINE: PARTIAL TIMELINE THEORY AND REFORMING THEORY. ( Collapse ) Let’s start talking about the Architect: What's with the Limitless fortress architect (the old pharmaceutic)?? Is he a Brain Trust or?? I mean, it could have been written by the archiver to design and build it but, since it exists since ever, thus provoking that anybody remembers time with no fortress, that wouldn't make any sense, unless it had many forms throughout history (just imagine a prehistorical limitless fortress, or an Edo period limitless fortress). We know time starts and it follows the same events from Babylon for a while, we just don´t know if things existed only since XX century and everything else was just written in books and artifacts older than the GB world itself in some sorta paradox, at the end of the day, anything can literally happen there*, that explaining why the Fortress didn't change since it was created as centre of the whole existance, for it would have been many echoes from an ultramodern building complex in let's say II Century for example. Unless it’s existance was not ignored when it comes to create the proofs of the past *But even so, If we took the Partial timeline theory instead of the reforming theory; we must note that the first fight in the underground came to happen 100 years prior to the Vodoo Child arc. (which is lets say between 1999/2000 and 2007/2008 to make it coherent with the outside tech and the start and end of publication) So, the firdt battles occured between 1899/1900 and 1907/1908?? (for as far as we know, although the underground is not part of the Fortress was designed as a side construction for supplyings. At least that's what Ura-Shinjuku inhabitants believe as past events). Life, tech and architecture was so different then, what leads us back to the Reformed Fortress theory or to admitt that if everything was created the way it is, it was on the first decades of the XX century. (It's weird to think people appeared with memories they didn't had and were created not as babys. It really freaks me out. Just Imagine that Drei Ritter was born as a teenager, the old homeless probably too.) But wouldn't this creation instead of borning be against what was explained about Houjutsu and black magic with Der Henker and Help?? Unless this only applies to life created by other life, not by the Archiver or the Dimension itself. Who could create and place a soul in the non borned humans. And also, it would mean the the anomalies started by the core of foundation itself; as by the theory of the partial timeline things as the Mariuudo-Kiryyudo fight, the Fuuchoin and Kakei clans, Vodoo-magic wars and Maroku clan were set as contextual-but-only-written past. On the other hand, one could just easily claim that the center was "meant to be" build, "meant to be closed" by Witch Queen, and Archiver was “set to exist” and the world was created before it creator, but that wouldn't explain why the Fortress has always existed. I don’t really like this posibilities. OF BRAIN TRUST MEMBERS AND AKABANE VS SEMINARU BACKGROUND. SINGULARITIES OR AVATARS?? -What's with Akabane??, if he was a Brain Trust member and Seminaru, who was the father of the kid that he couldn't save on the Battlefield, is not. Does that mean that Akabane's been around as a SURGEON in the Fortress Dimension world long before waking as a Trascendental?? Weird, isn't it??, as everybody who is there is just a dimensional native, a BT rebel or a BT sent to watch or work as an undercover. But Akabane (if it's the case), just did what he wanted, or had a weird mission assigned. As the other option would be, to be awaken by this event on Babylon City, this not explaining how Seminaru is on GB world meanwhile explains in a literal way why Professor Amano can explain what and how Akabane awakened. Or it could just be that there are two Akabanes who had the same live. But that wouldn't make any sense for all Brain TRust members such as Akabane, Kyoji, Proffesor Makube, Masaki, or Teshimine to be aware of themselves as BT members (unless they were told so by the stigmata, on the other hand, only Masaki and Teshimine bears). The other option is for BT members to be Avatars, controled by their Babylon Dimension counterparts, like in videogames. But if thats untrue and Brain Trust members are singularities (Brought from Babylon Dimension) rather than copies (not meaning clones, just people with the same basic personality building experiences) or controled puppets, How is it that as Akabane killed Kagami (looks like he wasn't that much of a Trascendental, baka Archiver :P) He was told that he may wake up in a new world perhaps not knowing anything??*, yet as Akabane vanishes in Fortress Dimension is on Babylon city AND back on GB world?? (This could be explained by both the Alter Ego theory and the copy on: 1- Kagami was stopped and he just gave up on real world, but if he really stood aside from the First Future way of BT, why wouldn’t they stop him on Babylon Dimension, he would’ve been defensless, perhaps no clueless… They would still have to find him, but he just lost the grip and the vision upon the final objective, so he wouldn't have hide with stolen tech, like the rebels would in case their magic is not enough magic on Babylon Dimension to let them move conciousness from Dimension to Dimension, perhaps their entire physical bodies. 2-Kagami Fortress version was merely killed. 3-Kagami was killed for he was a singularity from Babylon, and Akabane is Hinduist. Anyway,if we continue with the Singularities theory that could just mean that a true Trascendental is multidimensional just as Ginji's plasm can travel through dimensions too and so can Ban with Asclepius). He could have also just travel knowing that he wouldn't be able to tresspass the Door between worlds as only the winner can, that applying to (aparently) high rank BT members like Professor Makube herself. But as a con to the theories of Copies and Avatars… it was stated that Infinity Fortress couldn't create copies of his father (I re-mention the Architect Gensui Radou) How could it make copies, bodies even, of the members of BT?? This leaves us with three options; (1 supports the Copy/Avatar theory and the other 2 gowes with the Singularities theory 1. In the begginig there were no "laws" for the purpose of creation. There was simply no logic to be chained by, there was nothing but The Archiver. 2. Babylon City residents are indeed Dimensional travelers (thus explaining the difference in the time that flows them; which seems to be considerably slower than the time in GB (Would that mean that the winner would see his lifespan reduced by a fast age gaining if he chooses to stay on Babylon Dimension?? This concept could also explain the Akabane-Kanade rivalry, Brain Trust members were there from a long ago as mere watchers/searched for the BT traitors. Note that this point doesn’t interfere with the Fulltime timeline and the Partial Timeline ones, for both require different velocities from the Babylon Dimension in order to reach the same year in both dimensions. But even with that, a Full-timelined dimensión would have a truly heavily accelerated time to match it counterpart. We cannot go further in this hipothesys as we don’t know the gap of time within the design, creation, internal revolution of BT, death of Babylon’s Ginji, etc and the emerge of Fortress Dimension’s Ginji in Shinjuku. HE COULD HAVE DIED WITHIN MINUTES if people are attained to their dimensional time while traveling (as happens with Brain Trusts in Fortress Dimension). 3. Brain Trust has the power to introduce beings without asking for permission or just freely as the Archiver had written that Ginji should create the First Future, whatsoever it i son Brain Trust side. (why wouldn't they sent in reinforcements?? *Is it that Akabane gave for sure the happening of the First Future where Ura-Shinjuku is like Shinjuku ?? Or is he just Hinduist :D?? But again, are the Brain Trust members and Brain Trust rebels really self-aware versions, just like Kazuki and Jubei are unaware of their existance in the Babylon Universe?? Then why would they fullfil the wishes of their respective sides?? (Well Masaki just said he acted as it was written, as it was fate and not a rigged will) If not, how can you hope for Kagami to be reborn in the First Future if they’re all singularities from Babylon Dimension!!?? Also, If they are singularities from another dimensión, we should contemplate the posibility that throughout Ura-Shinjuku there are other versions of all the singularities, unless there are no BT members in order to let themselves in freely if they had to modify anything. Besides, wouldn’t it bug you to create yourself?? That's all the doubts GB left me with, I'd also discuss if it's all a digital world or a new dimension, while technically and having in mind it´s all a reflect thanks to Kagamy theories, It's more like a dimension!! Thank you for reading until the end Category:Blog posts